New Years Resolution
by KatBlue
Summary: AU. Another one hit wonder. Sequel to Holiday Cheer. Giles and Buffy meet again for the new year. Will they make it a memorable end of year, find out. Happy New years everybody!


New Years Resolution. Another one hit wonder. Sequel to Holiday Cheer. Giles and Buffy meet again for the new year. Will they make it a memorable end of year, find out.

After that wonderful Christmas that Buffy had, she could only think and dream about that ruggedly, handsome, British man. He was everywhere to her. In her thoughts and even the commercials that she watched on TV. She had hope that someday they would meet again but miracles don't really happen that often for Buffy.

Buffy only sighed and went on with her life. She worked at a publishing company and was late already because of her constant day dreaming of Mr. Right and Mr. Wonderful.

"Sorry I'm late," says Buffy to her boss.

"That's okay Buffy," says her boss. "There isn't much to do since the book we're going to sign in and publish won't come out till next year. It will be our best yet. We still need to work on next years list though."  
"Sure."

"Meet me at my office at around four." Buffy nods her head. She then heads over to her desk and sits down. Buffy sighs again and begins to clean her desk that is cluttered with lots of papers. When she finishes, she heads over to her trash bag that is full of papers. She bends over and tries to take the bag out.

"Excuse me," says a man at the door. He seems to be fascinated with her rear end, since it is facing him. Buffy gets up and turns around. Her eyes widen when she sees him. "Oh dear."

"What are you doing here?" asks Buffy with a surprise tone in her voice.

"I was…do you work here?"

"Yes. You haven't answer my question."

"I'm here to see my…Mrs. Calendar."

"Jenny?"

"Yes."

"Oh, sure. You want me to take you to her office. I'm heading there myself."

"Lead the way." Buffy exits her office and leads the man to Jenny's office. "Flowers for her?"

"Yes." The man stares at Buffy's butt as she walks down the hallway to Jenny's office. As they arrive, Buffy opens the door and lets him inside first.

"Giles, what are you doing here?" asks Jenny.

"Wanted to bring you these," replies Giles as he gives her the flowers.

"They are beautiful. Oh I love you so much." Jenny kisses him on the mouth. Buffy's eyes widen at the sight. Giles sees Buffy get a little shock at the kiss. "Oh Buffy, you're here. My goodness. I wasn't able to introduce you to my husband, Rupert Giles. Isn't he a dream."

"Yes," replies Buffy trying to get a smile. "That he is."

"He is so romantic. Always thinking about me." Jenny kisses him again. "Well, honey I gotta get back to work. I'll see you at home."

"Okay," says Giles as he nods his head and heads to the door. "It was nice meeting you, Buffy." Giles leaves the office. Buffy smiles.

"When did you get married?"

"Oh, this fall in October. It was one of those quick marriages at the court house."

"October." Buffy heads over to one of the chairs and sits down.

"Is there something wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Later that day, when Buffy gets home, she starts pacing back and forth. Nodding her head no as she spoke to herself, which begins to make her sound crazy.

"I can't believe this," says Buffy to herself. "I slept with a married man who just happens to be the husband of my best friend and my boss. I'm so going to hell for this." She flops on her sofa and stares at the star on her Christmas tree.

Meanwhile, at Jenny's house, she enters the house with some groceries for New Years eve dinner, which is the next day. As she comes through the door she sees Spike heading out to smoke a cigarette. She looks at him and he rolls his eyes at her then decides to help her carry the groceries into the kitchen.

"Where's your father?" asks Jenny as she begins to take out the groceries out of the bag.

"Out back," replies Spike.

"Spike you know those things can kill you." Spike grins at her and takes the cigarette.

"I know. Thanks for caring." He winks at her and heads out the front door. Jenny shakes her head and continues putting away the food.

A couple minutes later, Giles enters the house from the back door and greets Jenny.

"So, who is coming to dinner tomorrow night?" asks Giles.

"Oh, just some family," replies Jenny. "You wanted to invite someone?"

"No, just wanted to know." Giles turns to go then stops. "Honey, did you look at the Christmas present I got you. I hope it's your size."

"I love it sweet heart. A little snug but I need to lose weight. After the holidays."

"Oh, right." Giles heads over to the stairs and sees Spike enter the house. "What have you told you about smoking?"

"Yeah, yeah," says Spike. "I'm going to quit. After the holidays." Spike grins and Giles knew that Spike heard his step-mother say 'after the holidays'. She is always putting things aside to after some type of holiday or something. Giles nods his head and goes upstairs. Spike heads into the kitchen. "Turn him down flat." Jenny glares at Spike.

"I didn't mean to," says Jenny. "I'm a busy woman and I have things to do other than that."

"But you need that."

"I can live without it."

"Not for too long." Spike walks over to Jenny and stands behind her.

"Spike don't. He's upstairs."

"He won't hear us."

"Spike." Jenny turns around and Spike starts to kiss her on the lips. He then starts to kiss her down her neck. "Oh Spike." She moans.

"That red number would look pretty hot on you."

"Spike we can't do this. It's wrong."

"Fine. I'll back off if you don't want it." Jenny goes back to her work. Spike slaps her in the butt and leaves the kitchen.

After everyone is asleep, Jenny gets up and walks out of her room. She walks down the hall way and opens Spike's bed room door. Jenny walks into the room and heads over to his bed.

"Change your mind," says Spike with his eyes close. Jenny snuggles up to him and he grabs hold of her arms around her waist.

It is New Years Eve and Jenny's house is full of her family. They all greet Giles, Spike and Jenny at the door. Everyone start to eat then listen to some old songs that Jenny's dad plays on the piano. Giles nods his head and walks over to the coat closet to get his coat. Jenny sees him and walks over to him.

"Honey, where are you going?" asks Jenny.

"I'm going to see an old friend," replies Giles. "I promise I stop by tonight."

"It's New Years eve. You can't leave."

"Tomorrow will be the same as today. You'll be too busy to do anything. Goodbye Jenny." Giles exit's the house.

"Where's he going?" asks Spike as he walks over to Jenny's side.

"I don't know," replies Jenny.

Giles had to peak into Jenny's address book and found Buffy's address. He wrote it down and took it with him. Giles arrives across the street of Buffy's apartment. He gets out of the car and heads into the building.

Meanwhile in Buffy's apartment, Buffy is all snuggled up in her silk PJ's and is watching the new years eve show on MTV. She then hears someone knock on her door and she goes to get it. When she opens it she is surprise to see Giles.

"What are you doing here?" asks Buffy.

"I thought we had it planned New Years at you place," replies Giles with a smile and champagne bottle in his hand.

"But you're married with my boss."

"I know. I had such a wonderful time last time. I just wanted to forget everything of my life."

"Come in." Buffy moves aside and Giles enters her apartment. She closes the door and looks at him. "I thought I was never going to see you again."

"Nether did I."

"You and Jenny having problems. You seem to be okay at the office."

"It's an act. I may look old but I do need to have some fun once in a while."

"Oh, I see."

"You're filled with life and I love that in woman." Buffy blushes. They walk over to the sofa and sit down. Giles puts the bottle on the coffee table. She looks at Giles and she deepens herself into her sofa. Giles then leans over and kisses her. He puts his hand up her bare thigh and falls on top her. Buffy then pulls herself up and straddles Giles as they continue to kiss. He lets her breath for a second and holds her up with his hands on her butt.

"One more time."

"For old time sakes." Giles grabs her lips with his and Buffy begins to move up and down. She then unbuttons his shirt and pulls it off. Buffy giggles as he licks her neck. Then she gets up and walks over to her bedroom. With her finger she signals Giles to follow her then she pulls off her underwear, throws them at Giles and runs into her room. Giles quickly follows her.

As he enters the room, he doesn't see Buffy at first until she exits her closet with a blanket and a smile on her face. Giles walks over to her and notices that her PJ top is on the floor. Buffy wraps her arms around Giles then she moves her hands to Giles' pants and starts to unbuckle and unzip them. His pants drop to the ground, along with his boxers. Buffy looks a him and takes off his glasses tossing them over to her bed. Then they begin to kiss once again.

They move unto the bed then over to the top of the bed. Giles enters Buffy and she closes her eyes and gives out a loud moan. It is pleasure she is feeling all through her body like electrical shots. Giles continues kissing her down her neck, which she enjoys very much. Buffy has her arms wrap around his neck as he moves back up to her ear which he begins to suck.

A long while later, the two are on the bed wrap with the blanket. Buffy grabs his glasses off the bed and is surprise that they didn't break them during their session. She puts them on to see how blind Giles is then quickly takes them off and gives them to him.

"I can't believe you are that blind," says Buffy. Giles shrugs and puts his glasses back on. "You can't see me at all without them?" Giles looks at her.

"I can see you, except it's a little blurry." Buffy pulls off his glasses and takes off the blanket from herself.

"Can you see me?"

"Yes." Giles smiles as he pulls her naked self over to him. Buffy slides her hand down his chest then all the way down. "Where do you think you're going?" Giles grabs her hand before she has chance to pull her naughty little trick. She smiles then looks at the clock on her night stand.

"It's already eleven thirty."

Meanwhile at Jenny's house, the family gather around the television in the family room to watch the countdown. Jenny is picking up some cups and plates around the house and tosses them away, when she bumps into Spike. He had a naughty grin on his face and pulls out the red number that Giles had bought her for Christmas from his pocket. Jenny looks over to her family who has no idea that she is not with them then at the front door hoping to see Giles come back home. She lowers her head and Spike lifts it up for her to look into his deep blue eyes.

"He's not coming back, love," says Spike. "But I'm still here." Jenny wraps her arms around Spike and starts to kiss him passionately. The two start to move down the hallway and towards the stairs. Spike lifts her up and Jenny wraps her legs around his waist. Jenny begins to kiss him down his neck as Spike makes his way up the stairs with her.

Spike closes the door quickly and tosses her on the bed. He rips off his shirt and jumps right on top of her with an evil grin. Jenny begins to unbutton her shirt but Spike stops her. She looks at him strangely then he rips her shirt open letting the buttons break. He tosses the shirt aside and starts to lick her slowly going up her neck.

"You should start a new years resolution right now," says Spike as he pulls away from her and unbuckles his pants. "Wanna know what mine is?"

"What?" asks Jenny as she helps him unzip his pants then she grabs the red number from his pocket as he pulls off his pants.

"Stop fooling around and getting serious with a woman."

"Sounds like a good resolution. Although I was expecting that you stop smoking." Spike rolls his eyes as he slides his hands under her skirt. "Spike, you animal." She says aroused by his touch. He then slides her underwear down and tosses them to the floor.

"So what's yours love?" Jenny licks her lips.

"My new years resolution is to have lots and lots of sex with my step-son." Jenny pulls him down to her and grabs his lips with hers. Spike then positions himself into her and they both begin to feel an incredible sensation.

Suddenly, they could hear the countdown from downstairs. Ten…Spike pushes in harder on Jenny, nine….Jenny moans even louder, eight….at Buffy's her and Giles are sitting by the sofa watching the countdown, seven…they are both naked under the blanket and Buffy is sitting on his lap having a little pleasure of her own, six…they both have some champagne glasses ready to drink, five…Jenny tells Spike to do it harder, four…Spike does what he is told and thrust into her harder, three…Giles wraps his arms around Buffy and moves her closer as they see the big ball in Time squares on TV, two…Buffy begins to feel a warm sensation inside of her and she closes her eyes for second, **ONE!**

Spike releases Jenny who starts breathing heavily but with a big smile. Spike pulls himself off her and they begin to hear the fire works outside.

"That was a good one," says Jenny between breaths.

"No, that was a great one," says Spike. "Happy New year love."

Back at Buffy's, they drank the champagne and Buffy pulls herself off Giles' lap and straddles him once again.

"I think we can continue celebrating in the tub," says Buffy with smirk. "I have a Jacuzzi tub."

"Well, what are we waiting for," says Giles lifting her up. Buffy gets off him and runs over to her room. Giles runs after her and they both enter the bathroom. Buffy turns on the water and jumps in. There is a shower head inside and she opens it. Giles gets in the tube with Buffy and grabs her from under the shower. The water is falling on top of them like rain and he starts kissing her hard and long. "Happy new years Buffy."

"Happy new years Giles." She smiles and kisses him again. His arms wrap around her waist then they go down her butt until her leg, which he lifts up. The water is already rising and is at two feet. Giles pulls her down slowly and she closes her eyes to feel the intensity of him entering her once again. "Oh Giles. I don't know why Jenny is letting you get away." Buffy then starts kissing his neck and riding Giles like a well trained cow girl.

"Jenny doesn't ride me like you do." Buffy looks at him and smiles.

It's already new years and back at Jenny's house her family starts to wonder where she could be. They all start to look around the house and her father heads upstairs calling her name. Jenny hears her father's voice and sits up.

"Oh my gosh," says Jenny. Spike realizes that this is not good.

"At least it's not Giles," says Spike. Jenny pushes him off the bed and he falls onto the floor.

"Yes, cause he'll only kill you but my father would…" Jenny starts to search for her clothes but she could not find them.

"Disown you."

"Yes." Jenny sees the red number on the bed and puts it on. Spike jumps into his pants and runs over to the bathroom that connects to the another room of the house. He opens the door for Jenny. "I can't go out like this." Spike grabs his duster from his chair and hands it to her. She grabs it and puts it on. Jenny quickly runs into the bathroom and into the other room. When she enters the room her father opens the door to that room and sees her.

"Dad!" says Jenny surprised.

"Jenny where were you?" asks her father. Jenny pulls the duster close. "You weren't watching the countdown with us."

"I know but I was making your bed. I didn't have any time for it today."

"What are you wearing?"

"It's a present from Giles."

"A leather duster that looks more like for a man."

"Um yes. It's comfy."

"Okay. Where is Giles anyway?"

"Um he's taking a shower."

"He didn't watch the countdown either with us."

"Jenny is there something going on?" asks her mother walking over to her. She looks her in the eye and Jenny tries to avoid her.

"Nothing is going on," says Jenny with a laugh.

"What are those marks on your neck honey?"

"Oh." Jenny tries to cover them with the duster. "Nothing." Her mother pulls the duster away then she see part of her attire.

"Sweet heart, I want to speak to Jenny alone." Jenny's father nods his head and leaves the room then Jenny's mom walks over to her daughter. "Jenny, are you having an affair with another man?" Jenny's eyes widen. "Tell me the truth."

"No. It was Giles and I. We couldn't help ourselves." Jenny smiles to try to convince her mother that she had sex with Giles.

"That's a relief."

After they all head to bed, Jenny heads back to Spike's room and sees him sitting on his chair waiting for her. He gives her grin and looks at her up and down. Jenny then pulls off the duster and tosses it aside. Spike sees her in that red number he had always wish she wear for him. She moves slowly over to him and Spike grabs her waist.

"Oh, God I'm in heaven," says Spike as Jenny gives him a proper lap dance.

On New years day, Buffy and Giles ended it up on Buffy's bed. The two open their eyes and look at each other. Buffy sighs and is glad that her night with Giles was not a dream.

"Last night was unforgettable," says Buffy. "I haven't had that much fun in ages."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," says Giles.

"My gosh if my dad ever saw me doing all this."

"Why would your dad see you?"

"He always comes visits me on new years eve."

"Oh."

"He couldn't make it. I'm kind of glad for it."

"Me too." Giles moves closer to Buffy but she turns around. He inserts himself into her behind and she moans.

"Oh, this is so bad but I want it."

Suddenly her phone rings and she reaches for it, while Giles is still in her pushing in harder.

"Hello," says Buffy then she gasp.

"Buffy what's the matter dear?" asks the man on the other side of the line.

"Nothing."

"Well, sweetie I've got some good news for you."

"What's that dad?" Buffy tires to hold in her moans and groans.

"I'm coming to visit you, isn't that great. I'll be at your door in a couple minutes."

"What?" Buffy gasp again.

The End. Nah, I have another coming in February for Valentine's day. Don't miss it. Buffy and Giles are hot! Yeah!


End file.
